There are no secrets between a servant and his Master
by xHunnySempai
Summary: The title says it all :) Arthur knows Merlin has a secret but how will he find out? (Im horrible at writing summaries just read XD) A Merthur fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Wow real original title :/ [SPOILERS FOR 5X13 IN VENT BELOW BUT NOT IN THE STORY :)]**

**OMG THE ENDING WHY WHY WHY WHY?! I WANT TO KNOW WHY THIS WAS DONE TO US? I am so sad Arthur why? I will miss you I couldn't stop crying! and all the Merthur! Why did he have to die?! OVERWHELMING FEELS!**

**Well, this is chapter one of my FIRST Merthur fanfic YAY! and this will be an explosion of my emotions after 5x13 XD**

"Oh Merlin, when you done with that, my armor needs shining, my sword sharpening and my dogs walking." Arthur commanded as he reclined carelessly onto his bed.

Merlin sighed. "Alright." Was he crazy? It was already 10 oclock!

"_Excuse_ me?!"

"I mean, yes Sire!" Merlin corrected. Things like that really irritated him. Arthur could be such a dollop head- oh sorry_ King_ Arthur.

"That's better." Arthur flashed a wicked smile at Merlin clasping his hands behind his head. His blonde hair was messy and out of place, Merlin noticed it had been that way since he had changed his shirt for the night. He wondered what it would look like in the morning, not that he hadn't seen it a hundred times before.

"Well if there is nothing else, good night Sire." Merlin said attempting to keep the annoyence out of his voice as he gathered up the rest of Arthur's dirty laundry, yet another chore he had to do along with the shining, sharping and walking. He begun stridding towards the chamber door without waiting for a reply.

"Wait."

_What now? _The servant turned to face his King.

"What is it now? Do you need me to wash behind your ears for you or make your-"

"You don't have to do those things..." Arthur interrupted, his voice serious. Merlin was suprised by the sight he witnessed. Arthur half sitting in his bed, covers pulled up to his waist. His night shirt was a dingey white and loosely hung over his perfectly sculpted features. Arthur's face however was the most astonishing, he had his face turned away slightly, he had yet to put the candle out and in the dim light his face looked almost...apologetic.

It wasn't so much that Arthur was facing such a face, as it was he was making it now. In all his years as Arthur's manservant Merlin had almost recived a look of apology from his Master. Well, except maybe after he'd nearly killed himself drinking from a poison goblet. It wasn't that Arthur never apologized to Merlin for being wrong, he just always did it in a sarcastic way that involved alot of hitting and name calling.

"I was just teasing you." Arthur turned his head up to face Merlin, smiling now.

"Well, that's nothing new." Merlin retorted "that usally doesn't stop you from making me you run about like a mad man. Did you know that some of the maids have asked Gaius to check up on my sanity. There quite scared you know."

Arthur laughed. "Do you know why I tease you Merlin?"

"Because your a pomous King who has nothing better to do then bully those bellow you to the point of insanity?"

Arthur's face was all too serious now - maybe he shouldn't have made that joke. "No. It's because you always seem to be hiding something. It bothers me."

Merlin did not know what to say if Arthur found out..."Come on, you know me, I'm an open book." Merlin fumbled attempting to look like the fool Arthur thought he was.

"Ha! I don't believe that for a second!" Arthur replied.

_No..._ Merlin thought _I can't tell him. If he finds out I have magic he'll...-_

Merlin's thoughts were abruptly brought to an end by one of the worst things his King could have possibly said. "So, tell me Merlin, what _is _that secret?"

**Ohhhh the suspence which you've felt through the entire show protrayed in a fanfic. SHOCKER XD**

**So what do you guys think so far? Keeping in mind that its 3:30 am and I can't even think straight anymore. XD be prepaired fpr LOTS of Merthur slash or yaoi (which ever you wish to call it. i like yaoi.) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin stood speechless. What could he possibly say? He didn't have a clever retort or witty comment for such a statement. No, he had to think. Arthur couldn't find out about his magic. If he did the King would have his head.

Merlin jumped when Arthur suddenly broke him out of his reverie by kicking the sheets on his bed back and standing up still smirking. Despite the seriousness of the situation Merlin could not help thinking, _great now I'm going to have to remake that. _His Master then begun striding across the room with such purpose Merlin didn't even have time to react.

Merlin -who had been standing on the other side of the room to the side of the chamber door- was quickly met by the King. Arthur did not stop when Merlin became an obstacle in his path. Instead, he pressed on and the fear of contact made his servant retreat. Merlin didn't know why he was afraid of such contact. It wasn't as if Arthur would be able to tell he was a sorcerer just from a touch, after all, but his body moved on its own. Merlin felt a shock run though him when his back hit the stone wall of the cathedral. Although the stone had been smoothed and polished to almost perfection, that didn't stop the coolness of the stone from seeping through his then layer of clothing and making goosebumps form from wrist to arm. Arthur placed his hands on either side of Merlin, blocking any escape.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Arthur taunted "You know you shouldn't keep secrets, from your King of all people."

"I uh, well I-"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I've a fairly good idea of what it is anyway."

_Oh no..._Merlin thought _If Arthur is correct in his theory I'll have to do something._ _I don't think there's any mind erasing spells so my only other option is to knock him out... _He begun scanning the room for something - anything blunt enough to knock his King unconscious. His eyes came to rest on the water jug he put on Arthur's bedside table, minutes before. It was perfect just big enough to stun Arthur whilst not causing any permanent brain damage -although even if it could it probably wouldn't make a difference-. Merlin go ready, focusing intently on the jug ready to say the spell at any moment.

Arthur, however did something completely unexpected. Instead of saying he knew Merlin had magic, instead of calling the guards in, instead of doing something _normal_, Arthur leaned in and kissed him. The kiss surprised Merlin. He tried to move away but his back ws pressed against the wall and Arthur's hands had moved from there place on the wall to gripping Merlin's shoulders. The servant stopped resisting as his master deepened the kiss. It seemed to last forever, the world melted around them and all the warlock could feel was happiness. He never wanted this moment to end. unfortunately, it did and when Merlin opened his eyes again Arthur was still smirking. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"So, was I right in my assumptions?" the King asked.

"W-what?" Merlin stamered. How could Arthur kissing him ever relate to being a sorcerer?

"Your one of them right? One of those 'homosexuals'? You like people of your own sex as opposed to the opposite gender."

"Uh well-"

"-and you like me right?"

_By the great dragon! _Merlin thought_ This is even worse than Arthur knowing I am a sorcerer! I'm going to have to kill him._

"That's..." Merlin stopped, he didn't know what to say. Arthur was right but he couldn't admit that.

"You didn't seem to upset a moment ago when I kissed you."

The warlock could no longer lie. "...are you going to arrest me? Or will you have my head?"

Arthur laughed it was a beautiful sound, a sound that Merlin was sure could cleanse Albion on its own.

"Ha! I'd never dream of doing such a thing! For you see Merlin, I feel the same."

He felt the same. Merlin knew he should be ecstatic that Arthur returned his feelings but only negative thoughts ran through his head.

"What of Gwen?! Did you not love her?" Merlin shouted out without thinking.

"No, well...I did once I suppose but after what happened with Lancelot, after she cheated on me and the wedding was cancled...I just can't find any feelings for her..."

The sorcerer could see that while Arthur's tone of voice was sad his eyes were brilliant, blue...he had full confidence in this decision.

"Arthur..." he whispered, turning away so that he wouldn't be sucked into those pools of crystal blue. "This...isn't right. I'm your manservant. I have no-"

"What does it matter?!" Arthur interjected pushing backward a few steps so that he'd have room to shout and make gestures "Why should something as trivial as the title of 'King' or 'servant' stop someone from being with the one they love?!" There was passion in his voice. He truly did not care. "All this time - before I became King - I had to hide my feelings! Now I'm finally King. You said it yourself, Merlin. That when I was King I could change things! Why is that any different now?!"

"Heh...the title of 'King' isn't exactly trivial. There's an entire army of knights at your disposal..." Merlin mumbled attempting to bring the conversation to a level of sarcasm where he'd be more comfortable.

Arthur laughed, he moved closer, cupping Merlin's cheek with his right hand. He used his other to smooth a piece of ebony hair out of Merlin's eyes.

"Your such an idiot, Merlin." he murmured, tilting the warlock's chin up toward him. Arthur leaned in, their lips only centimeters apart when...

_Knock knock knock_

there was a loud rapping on the chamber door. The sound made both men jump. Arthur sighed in annoyance of being interrupted and dropped his hand from Merlin's cheek backing up a good ten feet so as not to look suspicious.

"Enter." he commanded in a voice full of authority which Merlin was very familiar with. Sir Leon emerged from the hallway. His hair was tousled and he was breathing quickly as if he'd run here. "This better be good, Leon" Arthur growled "I was just about to retire to bed."

_I hope you weren't planning to bring me there. _Merlin mumbled inwardly.

"Y-your Majesty..." Leon breathed, this was strange Leon was the Captain. He had remarkable stamina, so he'd either been scared stiff or run the whole way from the watch tower, or perhaps both. Arthur seemed to notice too for his shoulders had gone rigid. Leon continued;

"We have received reports that Morgana is heading for Camelot with an army."

Arthur's eyes widened and he quickly took an authoritative stance. "How many?"

"At least three times the size of ours, Sire."

Arthur looked troubled at the knights words. That was a problem. "Oh and one more thing," Leon added.

"What is it?"

"...Mordred is with them."

Merlin -who was still standing against the was- and Arthur quickly exchanged looks then headed out the door striding alongside each other.

"Ready the knights, we need a plan." Arthur ordered, as they passed Leon, who respectfully bowed in response. Leon turned the opposite way and head toward the knights quarters whilst Arthur and Merlin headed toward the throne room - and the round table.

"Y'know, Merlin" Arthur said, as they continued to walk down the corridor "I've always liked you ever since the day we met."

"And you showed this by nearly breaking my arm?" Merlin teased.

"Heh..I guess...but I've always kept it a secret. To be honest I never thoughts I'd tell you..."

"So then why did you do it, today?" Merlin asked, genuinely curious.

Arthur looked somewhat distant, starting at the ceiling as he explained. "I just have this unnerving feeling that I'm about to disappear for a long time..." Arthur let out a low chuckle, "But I'm probably just worrying over nothing. In any case, I'm glad you feel the same." he added.

Merlin, in an attempt to cheer up his master up said; "Yes, and I'm glad you aren't planning to kill me."

Arthur smiled at him. His smile seemed genuine but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Only one thought could pass through Merlin's mind as his returned a smile, just as fake, to his King;

_The prophecy has begun._


End file.
